We Don't Know what the Future Beholds
by SaFiRe Star
Summary: Li Syaoran a 22yr. old popular, rich, FLIRT guy whose chase by girls. Yelan and his 4 sisters are finding him a perfect wife for Syaoran to fall in love with. Sakura is Syaoran childhood friend long ago who hasn't seen each other for 13 yr. The Summary is
1. Syaoran's side of the story

SaFiRe Star: Hi! Want you guys to know that this is my very FIRST written fanfic so PLEASE if it's that bad PLEASE be gentle with flames, I also want to tell you that I'm very bad at grammar and the spelling, English is my second language so SORRY if the grammar is bad and the spelling is wrong! Also I want to remind you guys that some character are out of character (OOC) like Syaoran for example so please don't be angry and I remind you that his personality is part of the story but I will try my best to put him to character okay! Okie! Here's the..  
  
Summary: Li Syaoran a 22 yr. Old hot, popular, rich, flirt guy whose chase around by girls because of his handsome appearance. His mother Li Yelan and 4 sisters' are hunting or finding a perfect girl for Syaoran (or rather finding him a wife) to fall in love with and to stop him from flirting with girls everyday?! or may I say every night. Kinimoto Sakura is Syaoran childhood friend long ago but hasn't seen each other for 13 years. As the story progress you can see that she is also 1 of the many girls Syaoran is flirting with but seem to be immune to him hmm.. wonder why? Well that's all I'm saying for the summary just read okay!  
  
Disclaimer: people! People! Please here's this!! I DO NOT OWN CARD CAPTOR SAKURA IT BELONGS TO CLAMP! So there I said it don't sue me!  
  
" Talking "  
  
'Thought's'  
  
= Change of Scene =  
  
POV (point of view for character, if there any in this chapter not sure)  
  
(HI!) Me! babbling about something.  
  
I think that's all! here the story:  
  
Chapter 1 Syaoran part of the story  
  
= Hong Kong / Li Mansion =  
  
Li Syaoran the future leader of Li Clan is dressed in (not good at describing sorry!) black polo shirt, the entire buttons are open to reveal a white shirt underneath it and at the bottom he is wearing a dark gray pant. Syaoran is about to open the front door of their large mansion when.  
  
" Xiao Lang! I want to have a talk with you! " A voice said in a stern tone.  
  
Syaoran turn around to see his mother looking at him, he nodded.  
  
' I hope this TALK is fast! I'm going to be late! For my date! ' He thought.  
  
Syaoran followed his mother to the living room.  
  
" Xiao Lang please sit down, " Yelan said while sitting down.  
  
Syaoran followed his mother's order and sat down.  
  
" Umm.. what do you want to talk to ME about mother? " He said.  
  
His mother sigh " Xiao Lang don't you think it's time for you to have a girlfriend? " Yelan ask.  
  
" But mother I do have a girlfriend! I have.. Let me see.. 4?! No! No! Wait 5 or is it 6?! " Syaoran said his left hand on his chin.  
  
" Oh yeah! That's right 6?! " He said pointing his right hand up (you know in anime like if someone has an idea).  
  
" If I remember correctly?!" putting his hand down thinking again.  
  
His mother sigh again " XIAO LANG!!! I'm talking about REAL girlfriend! You know the one you respect! CARE! LOVE--"  
  
" AH! But mother they are REAL! And I LOVE them" Syaoran said.  
  
' Yeah! Love their body! Did I mention they are also great in bed!' he thought and smirked inwardly.  
  
" I respect them! I make sure that I only have 1 date at each time! SEE I CARE for them that's why I RESPECT them! And most of all! I try to give them each equal amount of my time!" he said.  
  
" AND speaking of TIME I'm going to be LATE!!! Bye mother!" Syaoran said looking at his watch while getting up and walking to the door.  
  
" XIAO LANG!! PLEASE!! YoU Are 22 yr. Old TRY to find a girl you will LOVE and be HAPPY with!!" Yelan more demanded rather than pleaded.  
  
Syaoran stop from his track and said " Mother don't worry I'm HAPPY with them" he said and pause to think, ' yeah happy when I'm with them in bed' he thought and smile to himself " and like I said I LOVE them--" Syaoran was cut off by his mother.  
  
" NO! you don't!! I know it's the feeling of LUST more than love wait! Let me repeat that again! Its LUST NOT LOVE!" Yelan said in a stern tone, Syaoran turned to look at his mother and he can see it in her eyes the determined look of what she's saying is true.  
  
Yelan continued " Son! You will soon be the leader of Li Clan and you will need a wife, Please try and find a girl you will TRULY CARE, TRULY BE HAPPY WITH and most of all TRULY FALL IN LOVE WITH" Yelan stated in a calm tone.  
  
Syaoran still looking at his mother " I'm sorry mother, I'm looking but I can't find her" he said in an apologetic tone.  
  
Yelan raised an eyebrow and said " can't find?! Are you even looking? "  
  
" Of course mother! I look every where but I can't find her" he said in-a- matter-of-fact-tone.  
  
" Really?! Huh?!" Yelan said still raising her one eyebrow.  
  
" OKAY! OKAY! I will find her! Bye mother I'm really late for my date!" Syaoran said turning around running to the door.  
  
' I knew I could never fool her, hehehe! But not now! I'm still enjoying my life and beside if I need a wife when I become the leader I could get any girl I want as long as she's beautiful and has a gorgeous body to entertain me hehehe! I'm so smart! ' He thought and smirk at himself.  
  
As Syaoran open the door his mother said " Xiao Lang if you think you can marry any girl you want that's where you're wrong 1st me and the Elders have to approve of this girl and I will make sure to see if you two really love each other and if NOT! I will be the one finding you a wife weather if you like to marry her or not." Syaoran was shock at what his mother said.  
  
" Oh! I almost forgot if you change your mind and try to look for a girl, now try to find someone with skills and maybe if possible with magic I know the Elders would want that! And remember also you only have 1 year to look for her, as for me I will ask your sisters for help to find a perfect girl for you, okay bye now son and enjoy your date!" after Yelan said that she turned and left leaving a very shocked Syaoran.  
  
After Syaoran recovers from the shock he left thinking about what his mother have said.  
  
' I have to talk to Eriol about this and helping me find a girl as my wife' the thought of WIFE give him shivers down his spine.  
  
~~~~~~~ TOBECONTINUED ~~~~~~~~~~  
  
SaFiRe Star: so how was that?! Sorry if it was short! I'm already done with chapter 2 but I want to know what you people think, again SORRY for the very bad grammar and spelling. SORRY too if the story is lame I promise the story will be interesting as the story progress after all this is my first fanfic.  
  
PLEASE! PLEASE! People review! It will really give me confidence and I really want to know what you people think so PLEASE REVIEW!!! Okay bye until next time! Don't forget to click the button. 


	2. Sakura's side of the story

SaFiRe Star: Hi there I'm back! THANK YOU SO MUCH!! For those who review in my fanfic! It really gave me a lot of confidence! THANK YOU! Especially to * Ying Yang * who gave me courage! I really appreciate all of your comment! Promise! So this very long chapter is for you guys! Okay I will stop blabbering now!  
  
Summary: Li Syaoran a 22 yr. Old hot, popular, rich, flirt guy whose chase around by girls because of his handsome appearance. His mother Li Yelan and 4 sisters' are hunting or finding a perfect girl for Syaoran (or rather finding him a wife) to fall in love with and to stop him from flirting with girls everyday?! Or may I say every night. Kinimoto Sakura is Syaoran childhood friend long ago but hasn't seen each other for 13 years. As the story progress you can see that she is also 1 of the many girls Syaoran is flirting with but seem to be immune to him hmm.. wonder why? Well that's all I'm saying for the summary just read okay!  
  
Disclaimer: Okay! Again I will say this people I DO NOT OWN CARD CAPTOR SAKURA IT BELONG'S TO CLAMP! There I said it HAPPY?!  
  
" Talking "  
  
'Thought's'  
  
= Change of Scene =  
  
+ Time +  
  
~ Flashback ~  
  
POV (point of view for character, if there any in this chapter not sure)  
  
(HI!) Me! babbling about something.  
  
Okie! Here's the story:  
  
Chapter 2 Sakura part of the story  
  
= Japan/ Town of Tomoeda / Kinimoto household =  
  
A beautiful girl with a silky, soft auburn hair and has a smooth, soft, milky white skin is sleeping peacefully in her bed. A small yellow stuffed toy flew in beside the girl and tugs her sleeve.  
  
" hmm?!... 5... more.. minutes... Kero plea..se " A heavenly soft voice said.  
  
The stuffed toy known as Kero continues to tug her sleeve and shouted " BuT SAkuRa You HAvE To WaKe uP NOW--"  
  
" HOOOOOOOOOOOEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M GOING TO BE LAAAAATE!!!!!!" the girl who was sleeping peacefully snap her eyes open to reveal a gorgeous sparkling emerald eyes, she got up quickly from bed and went to the bathroom (let's just say here she already done all the thing's to clean her self up!).  
  
+ After 3 minutes +  
  
Sakura got out of the bathroom and dressed herself up; she is wearing a sleeveless light pink dress that stop below her knees, the kind of cloth it have is the kind that is found in jean pants (sorry like I told you guys before I'M NOT good at describing thing's so please don't be angry at me and promise the dress is really cute). It fitted perfectly in her showing the curves in her body, she wore her light brown fashionable high heel sandal (of course she has to dress good after all her job is a model and guess who the designer is?!).  
  
" Okay! Kero I'm going now! See you later! Bye!" Sakura said to her guardian.  
  
"Bu.. but... Sakura" Sakura already close the door before Kero could say anything.  
  
Kero sigh " Hehehehe! She will be back after a few minutes!" Kero said smirking to himself.  
  
= Outside Sakura's Room =  
  
Sakura run downstairs running past her brother's room when the door opened, revealing her brother Touya who look's like he just got up from bed.  
  
" Morning oniichan!" Sakura said running past her brother.  
  
" HUH?! KAIJUU?!" Touya asked shock, he looked at the clock that says 7:00 and looked at her sister again. ' Isn't her job start's at 8:30' he thought. " Hey! Kaijuu?! I thought your job start at 8:30?! Why so early?!" He asked confuse.  
  
Sakura stop at her track and turned to her brother " What do you MEA--" she was cut off seeing the clock that her brother was holding who was smirking it say's 7:00, Sakura felt anger raising inside her, Touya saw this and quickly covered his ear, "KEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRROOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!" Sakura shouted anger in her voice.  
  
" huh?! Who's Kero?!" Touya asked confuse and was blinking his eyelid.  
  
" No-thing" Sakura said, panting from shouting.  
  
" O..Kay! Anyway" Touya chuckled " hehehe! I knew there was something wrong about Kaijuu waking up early BEcause that will NEVER EVER happen! Without something being wrong!" Touya was laughing now.  
  
" GRRRRRRR!!!!" Sakura growled while heading for Touya, " I knew it! you are a Kaijuu! Because only Kaijuu! Could make sound like that!" Touya said still laughing. Sakura stop in front of him smiling and she suddenly tried to stump very hard on his foot but in the last second Touya remove his foot out off the floor ending up Sakura hurting herself.  
  
" Ouch!" Sakura said. Touya was now laughing hard at his sister when suddenly Sakura's frowning face turned into an evil smile and kick his brother very hard in the shin. " OUCH!!!!!!!!" Touya yelled. Sakura was chuckling while heading to her room.  
  
+ Inside Sakura's Room +  
  
Kero was looking at a magazine with different kind of desert while waiting for Sakura to return; suddenly the door burst open and it revealed an annoyed Sakura. Then Kero stop looking at the magazine and smirked.  
  
" KERO! Why didn't you tell me that it was only 7:00 o'clock!!" Sakura said in an annoyed voice.  
  
Kero sigh, " I tried to tell you Sakura but you quickly left out the door" Kero said trying to explain himself.  
  
" Oh! That's alright Kero, I thought I was late again because you were shouting at me" Sakura said.  
  
~ Flashback ~  
  
" BuT SAkuRa You HAvE To WaKe uP NOW--" Kero yelled.  
  
~ End of Flashback ~  
  
" BUT!! Why did you wake me up?! And so EARLY in the morning!" Sakura ask a little annoyed.  
  
" Well.. I was Hungry?! Hehehe! Com'on Sakura please! Prepare me some pancakes, I really love them!" Kero pleaded with puppy dog eyes. Sakura fell down on the floor (anime style) sweatdroping. Sakura sigh " okay Kero" "YAY" Kero said with joy. Sakura sighing again shaking her head.  
  
+ Later +  
  
= Daidouji Building = (Sorry don't know much about this business stuff, just bear with me)  
  
Sakura parked her (please tell me what kind of car will be perfect for Sakura in your review PLEASE) car at the parking lot and went inside the building and through the room where she will be trying out the new creation that her best friend made for her to model. She opened the door and saw her best friend and also her designer greeted her.  
  
" Morning Sakura!" said her best friend Tomoyo Daidouji (just to let you know Tomoyo doesn't own the company her mother does but she's one of the boss there) " hmm.. I see were not late today Eh?!" Tomoyo said smiling sweetly.  
  
" Yup!" Sakura said in a cheery tone but frown afterward "Grrrrr! It's Kero's fault he woke me up early! Because he said he was hungry!" Sakura said in an annoyed tone, "humph! And my dream was pretty good to--" Sakura said in a childish tone and was cut off by Tomoyo.  
  
" What was your dream about Sakura?! Huh?! Huh?! Was it about a dress?! A dress that will perfectly look good on you that I made?! HUH?! HUH?!" Sakura sweat drop at Tomoyo's persuasiveness and shook her head " hoe???! No! Tomoyo that's not my dream"  
  
" It's not?" Tomoyo said blinking her eyelid twice.  
  
" Hai!" Sakura said while nodding.  
  
Stars started appearing in Tomoyo's gorgeous violet eyes and she started laughing like a crazy woman " Ohohohohoh! Then it must be a dream about a handsome gorgeous guy!" Sakura blush at this comment while Tomoyo keep on blabbering " You and him will both fall in love deeply with each other, then you will marry each other and then make LOVE with each other, GiViNG the DeSirE of LOVE for each other" By this time Sakura was madly blushing ' HOEEEEE?????' Sakura thought and Tomoyo still continue to blabber " and finally have kid's that will be also as beautiful as you and of course I'm also going to make them KAWAII!!! Clothes just like you and--"  
  
"EHHHHH???!!! Ummm... Tomoyo speaking of clothes don't I have clothes to try on?" Sakura said with a LOT of sweat drop in her head hoping to change the subject.  
  
Fortunately Tomoyo give in " Oh! Yeah! That's right! Come over here!" Tomoyo lead Sakura to the part of the room where her new creations were displayed.  
  
" ohhh.. Sakura I'm sure if you were this and model it in the fashion show a lot of guys will drool over you! And maybe you can find the love of your life with one of those guys!! KAWAII!! I can't wait to tape that! I'll call it * Sakura's Romance* or * The two unbreakable lovers*" Tomoyo said her eyes are starting to have stars again and continued saying " and then you and that guy will fall deeply in love".  
  
' HOEEEEEE!!!!! Not AGAIN!!!' Sakura thought as sweat drops started to appear in Sakura's head. (I'm going to skip the part where Sakura wear the outfit's because I believe you guy's already know that I suck at describing thing's again Sorry!)  
  
+ Later +  
  
"ohhh.. Sakura! Every one of those clothes look good on you! I just know that this fashion show will be another success!" Tomoyo said there are still stars in her eyes.  
  
" Heo?! NOO!!" Sakura shook her head.  
  
"Tomoyo you know that's not true the fashion show is always a success because your designs are ALL GREAT!! And people love it!" Sakura said.  
  
"Is that true Sakura?" Tomoyo ask, Sakura nodded, " Thanks Sakura! But I still know that part of the success is because of you! Because you look fantastic in those outfit's!" Tomoyo said with a sweet smile on her face.  
  
" No!" Sakura shook her head again "not only me Tomoyo but also the other models they are part of the success too!" Tomoyo nodded in agreement. Then a knock was heard from the door, " yes?! Come in!" Tomoyo said. " Miss Daidouji the other model's are here!" said Ria her secretary, " okay! Send them in!" Tomoyo replied, "Yes ma'am" replied Ria. Tomoyo got up from her sit when she remember something " oh! Sakura I'm sorry! I almost forgot to tell you that our next fashion show would be held in Hong Kong so prepare for the trip okay! And don't bring a lot of clothes cause you know I will be the one bringing them for you!" Tomoyo said while smiling. " Oh! Okay Tomoyo! Don't worry no problem!" Sakura said in a cheery tone " So when's our flight?" she asked. " Tomorrow after noon! So better be ready for the flight Sakura and tell Uncle Fujitaka that you're going to Hong Kong" Tomoyo said in a motherly tone, "Hai" Sakura said cheerful as always, " Oh! And Sakura?" Tomoyo ask. "Hai?!" Sakura answered. "Please don't be LATE! Okay!" Tomoyo said a smile still on her face. "Hai!" Sakura replied sweat dropping but still in a cherry tone.  
  
+ That Night +  
  
= Kinimoto Residence =  
  
Sakura was already packing her stuff for tomorrow's flight; she already told her father that she is going to Hong Kong, he already agreed and her brother kept on telling her that...  
  
~ Flash back ~  
  
" Sakura remember stay AWAY from Chinese GAKI'S, you don't know what they might DO to YOU!! THEY just play with girl's and throw them away like garbage after that!" Touya said in a brotherly tone more like over protected brotherly tone.  
  
Sakura sigh " hai!"  
  
" Why I even heard one's from a friend when I visit there that there is some CHINESE GAKI who play's with girl's heart lead them to bed in night and throw them in the morning! A SEVEN TIMER!! I tell you!!" Touya said starting to get mad remembering what he heard.  
  
" SEVEN????!!!!!" Sakura asked shocked written on her face.  
  
" Yeah! And I heard his targets are gorgeous women and beautiful models! Heard also that he gets away with his STUPID act because his some kind of a future clan leader or something..." Touya said.  
  
" Oh!" was all Sakura could say.  
  
" THAT'S WHY I'M TELLING YOU SAKURA!! BECAREFUL!! With those IDIOT CHINESE GAKI'S! GRRRR!!!" Touya growled.  
  
" Oh! Okay! And oniichan?!" Sakura ask, "yes?!" Touya replied, " hehehe! I knew you were a Kaijuu too!! You just act one just now!" Sakura laugh. " Sakura this is NO time to be Joking around now promise me you'll be careful and call if anything happen I will go there and bring you back here safely and I will beat that Chinese gaki!!!" Touya said in a brotherly tone again.  
  
~ End of Flash back ~  
  
Sakura sigh remembering what her brother told her, while she was packing Sakura found the Memory box (don't angry at me for the lame name of the box but I name it Memory box because.. you will find out later Okay! Continue reading!) Where she put and kept the precious things to her.  
  
Sakura's POV  
  
I took the Memory box where I kept the precious things in my life, I probably named it Memory box because most of the important things in my life are kept in there together with it's memory, not just any other memory but Important events that happen in my life. I opened it to find my friend's letters to me when I was young up until now, some of my mother, father, brother and Tomoyo's gift to me that I kept safe up until now are also there, something caught my eyes it was a beautiful dark green box that are covered with cherry blossom design. I opened it to find a silver necklace; the chain is beautiful and still shiny, the pendant is a little wolf that has a diamond emerald eyes, the wolf is carrying something in it's mouth it's a cherry blossom flower. Near the pendant I also saw a ring that was put inside the chain it was a gold ring that has a carved cherry blossom petal around it and a color pink diamond buried in the middle. It was a simple ring but a very beautiful one. I could feel a sweet smile appeared in my lips as I remember the sweet memory of this jewelry; again something caught my eyes it was pictures from my childhood, some are taken from the event of my card capturing but one picture caught my eyes it was a picture of me and a boy probably taken by Tomoyo, the boy has a shiny, messy and you could clearly see through the picture that his hair was soft with the color of chest nut, he has a light complexion and handsome glittering amber eyes. He was my childhood friend long ago again a sweet smile formed my lips as I remember again the sweet memories of this childhood friend of mine. Only problem is I somehow forgot his name was it Syarun?! No! Sharon?! definitely NO! O well all I know is that his name start with S and this gold ring I was looking at a while ago is a promise ring! Yes a promise between me and the boy that- "Sakura??" Kero cut me off from my thoughts.  
  
END OF Sakura POV  
  
Normal POV  
  
" Hai?" Sakura ask.  
  
" What are you doing? What is this luggage for?" Kero ask.  
  
" Oh! I'm just trying to recall some of the sweet memories in my life--" Sakura was caught off by Kero " Memories you mean card capturing?" Kero ask, " yeah! But mostly about my childhood friend!" Sakura answered cheerfully, "childhood friend? Ah! Whose that?!" Kero ask when he saw the picture of the boy next to Sakura, " His my childhood friend Kero! And if you ask why you don't know him! We met 3 years after he left for Hong Kong to train" Sakura said. " Train?!" Kero ask confuse " Yup! But don't ask me why because I don't even know why and the luggage I'm going to Hong Kong tomorrow afternoon and if you want to come just don't forget to put yourself in my backpack okay!" Sakura said winking at Kero, "YAY!! I'm going to Hong Kong! Finally I can taste delicious Hong Kong food!" Kero said while he was dancing with joy. Sakura just sigh and shake her head.  
  
Sakura look at the necklace and the gold ring having the urge or feeling that she must bring this to her trip in Hong Kong she took it out of the box and put it in her luggage after that Sakura yawn heading to bed " I'm going to sleep now Kero goodnight!" "Hai! Goodnight too Sakura!" Kero said heading to Sakura's drawer when he thought of something, " Sakura If I remember correctly you said that the boy left for Hong Kong! So I was thinking maybe you could find him and you two can meet again" Kero stated, " Not a chance Kero.. not a.. chance.." Sakura whispered, Kero just nodded and went to sleep. ' Not a chance Hong Kong is a pretty big place and there are a LOT of people in there! There's NO WAY I'm going to meet him in their, BUT!!! That would be really sweet if I could meet Syoa... A darn still forgot his name anyway STILL!! We Don't Know what the Future Behold right?! Kami-sama' Sakura thought while smiling and after a few second she's gone off to a sweet dream.  
  
****** TOBECONTINUED*******  
  
SaFiRe Star: Boy Sakura doesn't know how right and wrong she was! Got it?! Well try and figure it! Anyway SORRY for the lame chapter but got to make some introductions right?! Umm... I want also to say that in this chapter I don't mean to offend Chinese boys out there it's just part of the fan fic, so Sorry! Also there were a lot of * sweet * in this chapter. So how about you very SWEET people out there PLEASE review after all the chapter is pretty long 7 pages it is! PLEASE! PLEASE! Guy's Review! Anything is accepted even flame's I know there will be a lot of Flames because I know I'm a bad writer, so even flames I will take it as a giving me more confidence!  
  
* HERE ARE SOME HINT IN THE STORY *  
  
Okay the necklace and the ring has a big Role in the story, I mean REALLY BIG part! And maybe Just Maybe there will be a little magic if you guys want to have it just say it in your review and I think you guy's already have an idea who is the boy beside Sakura and Who is the Chinese Gaki Touya is talking about! If not * sigh * you guys are as dense as Sakura! Well that's all and I promise that the future chapters will REALLY be interesting! Okie! Bye now! Again I beg you guys to review! PLEASE!  
  
THANK YOU FOR READING MY FIC! 


	3. To Meet or Not To Meet?

SaFiRe Star: Okay! I'm very very very very SORRY for the long long long wait! Umm.. Anyway here are the list of people I want to THANK YOU for reviewing my story!  
  
Ying Yang, White Blossoms, Alina, SaKuRa Kinomoto-Li, SaKuRa LoVa, vi3t babii, horselady88, ?, Anime fan x, jj café, Anime fan x, Jessica *Messenger* of *the* Devil, fleur, Silvery-storm, crimson_purple, Anime Queen.  
  
THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!!! For the reviews! You guys don't know how it made me feel soooo HAAAAPPY!!! I really appreciated everything you guys said! THANK YOU!!!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Card Captor Sakura so please don't sue me! I NEVER EVER plan in my entire life of going to prison!  
  
Chapter 3 BEGIN!!!!  
  
* We Don't Know what the Future Beholds *  
  
" Talking "  
  
'Thought's'  
  
= Change of Scene =  
  
+ Time +  
  
~ Flashback ~  
  
POV (point of view of character, not sure if there's any in this chapter)  
  
(HI!) Me! Blabbering about something.  
  
Chapter 3 TO MEET OR NOT TO MEET!  
  
Here goes:  
  
=Japan \ Kinimoto Residence =  
  
It was a brand new day, the sun has risen a few hours ago. Still Sakura was sleeping in her room, when suddenly her cellphone rang. Sakura woke up, got up and picks up her cellphone from the table near her bed.  
  
" Hello?! Sakura here!" Sakura sleepy voice said to the person on the other line.  
  
" Sakura! It's me Tomoyo! Listen, our flight schedule has been change! Instead of being this afternoon it will be this morning at 8:00! So will be arriving at Hong Kong this afternoon, got it?!" Tomoyo said from the other line.  
  
" Yeah! Got it Tomoyo!" Sakura said looking at the clock, it says 7:15 " HOEEE!! Tomoyo! It's already 7:15!!" Sakura said in a panicked voice.  
  
" Yeah! I know, so you got 30 minutes to prepare. After 30 minutes I will be arriving there to pick you up, okay! And the remaining 15 minutes will be for the drive to the airport and boarding the plane to Hong Kong!" Tomoyo said.  
  
" Oh! Okay Tomoyo! Got to go now! Bye!" Sakura said.  
  
" Okay! Bye Sakura! See you in 30 minutes!" Tomoyo said her farewell.  
  
" Yeah!" Sakura said and hang up.  
  
= Airport =  
  
Sakura and Tomoyo arrived at the airport just in time for the flight. The others are already boarding the plane.  
  
" Sakura! Tomoyo!" shouted by a girl with dark brown hair, wearing glasses.  
  
" Naoka!" Sakura and Tomoyo both shouted at the same time. They were running to get to her.  
  
" I thought you guys won't make it" Naoka said, when they finally reached her, they were panting from running.  
  
" I'm sorry! It was my fault!" Sakura said in an apologetic tone.  
  
" No problem Sakura! I'm just glad you guys made it! Just imagine what will happen if the main star and the main designer of our fashion show are missing! It'll be a disaster!!!" Naoka stated.  
  
Sakura nodded blushing from embarrassment because of what Naoka just said about the * main star * while Tomoyo just nodded, proudly accepting Naoka's compliment, well she is after all the main designer of the fashion show. (Did I mention that Sakura is one of the top ten known models in Japan, well she is! She is not number 1 yet! Because she just started modeling 5 month's ago and became popular because of her good attitude and beauty.)  
  
" Come on! Let's go! Before the plain take's off leaving the 3 of us! " Tomoyo said. The other two girls just nodded. (Just want you guys to know Naoka is one of the assistant and helpers of Tomoyo, like a right hand. Okay!)  
  
= Hong Kong \ Jazz Café =  
  
" So you're mother told you that?" said a boy with sapphire hair.  
  
" Yes! Mother told me THAT! She said weather I find a WOMAN to LOVE! And be my BRIDE! Or she FIND ONE for ME" said a boy with messy chestnut hair.  
  
" Ah! And I presume she also know what you were plotting in that cute brain of yours! Eh?! Xiao Lang?!" said a boy with a sapphire hair who was smirking.  
  
" Yes! My mother is very SMART you know! I can't easily fool her! She has guessed what I was plotting in this CUTE brain of mine!" Syaoran said in an annoyed tone.  
  
" And what were you plotting my cute little descendant?! Hmm... Let me guess?! You were planning to just get a very gorgeous woman to be your bride when the time comes for you to be the leader! RIGHT?!" said the sapphire head boy who still has a smirk on his face.  
  
" SHUT! ...UP! ...ERIOL! DON'T YOU EVER CALL ME THAT AGAIN!!! And wipe that smirk off your UGLY face!" Syaoran snorted.  
  
Eriol chuckled " Well... Am I RIGHT?! Or Am I RIGHT?!"  
  
"OKAY! Fine! You're RIGHT about your stupid guess!! SO?!" Syaoran said  
  
" SOOoo?!.... What are you going to do now?" Eriol asked.  
  
"I don't know!" Syaoran said looking straight at Eriol as if asking him for help on what he should do.  
  
Eriol sigh, " Well to start, we could--"  
  
"Hey! Xiao Lang! Eriol!" Eriol was cut off from what he was saying by a girl with black hair and ruby eyes.  
  
" Hey! Meiling!" Syaoran said to the girl with black hair and ruby eyes.  
  
"Hi! Meiling" Eriol greeted.  
  
" What were you guys talking about?" Meiling asked.  
  
" Nothing! Just having some talk about our girlfriends!" Syaoran answered quickly to cover up on what they were talking about.  
  
Eriol cough " Ahem! You mean YOU'RE girlfriendssss" Eriol said emphasizing the S part.  
  
" Yeah! Whatever" Syaoran said flatly.  
  
"O--Kay!" Meiling said but still having suspicion about the two boys.  
  
" So what are you doing here Meiling?" Syaoran asked.  
  
" Oh! Just came to get something from the café, by the way want to come with us--"  
  
" US?!" Syaoran and Eriol asked at the same time.  
  
" Yes! US! Rex is waiting outside! You know Rex my boyfriend!" Meiling stated.  
  
" Oh! So Rex with you huh?! So where are you dragging Rex, ERIOL and ME this time? Cause I know you will not take NO for an answer!" Syaoran stated a little annoyed.  
  
Meiling smiled sweetly " You know me very well dear cousin! But I know you will like where we are going this time!"  
  
"OH?!" was all Syaoran said.  
  
" So where are we going Meiling?" Eriol butted in.  
  
" To a place where you can see beautiful and gorgeous women!" Meiling answered.  
  
" HUH?!" Syaoran and Eriol said confuse. " Where? The beach?" Syaoran ask still confuse.  
  
" No! Of course not silly! To the Shooting Star Company!" Meiling said while laughing.  
  
" Isn't that a modeling agency? Where Fashion shows are being held?" Eriol ask. (Don't know much about modeling stuff so please forgive me if I get some things mixed up..ok!)  
  
" Yes! Two very close friends of mine invited me to watch the practice for the coming fashion show! And take a little peek for the clothes they are modeling." Meiling said.  
  
" Oh!" was all Syaoran and Eriol could say.  
  
" Well what are you waiting for let's go!" Meiling said heading out of the café, dragging both Eriol and Syaoran with her.  
  
" Don't tell her anything about what we talked about a while ago, because I know she will BUG me about finding a perfect girl or pair me up with girls that she think looks perfect for me!" Syaoran whispered to Eriol while sighing. Eriol just nodded.  
  
= Outside the café =  
  
Syaoran, Meiling and Eriol saw a red car parked in front of the café, there, a boy with spikie black hair with brown highlight and dark brown eyes was in the driver seat.  
  
" Yo Rex!" Syaoran and Eriol said at the same time.  
  
" Hey! Xiao Lang! Eriol! You guys coming with us?" Rex asked.  
  
" Unfortunately!" Meiling said.  
  
" WHAT! You're the one who dragged us to come with you guys! And we didn't want to come in the first place!" Syaoran protested.  
  
" Whatever" Meiling replied flatly, " Oh! And Xiao Lang?" Meiling asked.  
  
"What?" Syaoran replied annoyed.  
  
" Don't LIE to me! About you not wanting to come with us because I know that whenever there are gorgeous women your there!" Meiling stated accusingly.  
  
" WHAT!" Syaoran growled.  
  
" What do you mean WHAT? It's TRUE!!" Meiling said while laughing together with Eriol and Rex who were chuckling.  
  
Syaoran just look away and hop to the back sit " Let's just go! Okay!" Syaoran said annoyed. Meiling and Eriol hop into the car and Rex drove to the Shooting Star Company.  
  
= Shooting Star Company =  
  
Rex parked the car in the parking lot, after that they got out of the car and the four of them headed to the building.  
  
= The inside of the Shooting Star Company =  
  
The four of them walk in the building and got in the elevator, stop on the 10th floor and came in a room where the models and staff are practicing and preparing for the upcoming fashion show in four weeks. Syaoran look around and notice that almost all of the women inside the room were staring at him while the others are staring on either Eriol or Rex because they're quite handsome too! But of course not as handsome as him. Syaoran smiled and winked at the girls who were staring at him, all of them blush, Syaoran's smile grew wider as he saw the girls blush ' hmm.... Wonder who's going to be the lucky girl for tonight" he thought as his eyes move around the room searching for the perfect girl when he caught Eriol with a smirk on his face staring at him as if saying I-know-what-your-thinking, he glared at him and looked away continuing his search, then he notice a girl around their age, that has a wavy dark brown hair with red highlights in it that stop to her shoulder and dark brown eyes walk up to them. ' Beautiful but sorry! Not my type' Syaoran thought as the girl approach them.  
  
" Hey! Meiling! Glad you could come!" said the girl.  
  
" Yeah! How's the preparation for the fashion show going?" Meiling asked.  
  
"Great! Were going to have some models and designer that came from Japan this after noon!"  
  
"Oh! Why?" Meiling asked.  
  
" Well the main owner of the company had an agreement with a modeling company from Japan, named Daidouji Company. They agreed to held a fashion show here in Hongkong, where all the models and designers of the two companies will participate in one fashion show" the girl said.  
  
" Wow! I bet that would be GREAT! " Meiling said getting excited.  
  
" Yeah! Just hope the models are kind and not snobbish, unlike some models here!" the girl said in a sad-to-getting-annoyed tone in the last part.  
  
Before Meiling could response Rex butted in " My sweet! Why don't you introduce us to the lovely young lady your talking with!" Rex said while wrapping his arms around Meiling waist from her back and kissing her in the chick. Meiling giggle and introduce them to each other " Guys I would like you to meet Sasaki Rika a close friend of mine, she is also a model here, Rika I would like you to meet my boyfriend Timberlin Rex, My two cousin Hiiragizawa Eriol and Li Xiao Lang!" After Meiling said Syaoran's name all the girls in the room including Rika look at him with wide eyes ' No wonder his so handsome! His the famous Li Xiao Lang, THE gorgeous, charming and rich guy! That every girls dream about' they all thought. Rika shook hands with Rex, Eriol, and Syaoran who were saying their greetings. Then a voice interrupted them.  
  
" Hey Rika! Is she here yet?" said by an annoyed girl with brown eyes and hair.  
  
" No! She is still not here!" Rika said.  
  
" Hey! Chiharu!" Meiling greeted the girl.  
  
"Oh! Hey Meiling!" Chiharu smiled at Meiling and look at the guys beside her.  
  
"Oh yeah! Chiharu I would like you to meet my boyfriend Timberlin Rex and my two cousin Hiiragizawa Eriol and Li Xiao Lang!" Meiling introduce again. They all again shake hands and greeted each other; Chiharu was smiling at them and then frowned remembering something.  
  
" Hey Rika! You say she's NOT here yet! Why the heck is she so late! She is already two hours late! Doesn't she know she's the lead model and she needs to be on time! Mrs. Yanagi is already getting angry--" Chiharu was cut off from her shouting as the door open revealing a very beautiful blonde hair young lady with blue eyes and soft creamy white skin wearing a red dress that perfectly fitted in her body. Syaoran quickly smirked as he stared at the gorgeous lady in front of him, ' I thought at 1st that it was really a waste of time coming in here but now I've seen her! It was really worth it! Damn she's really beautiful and those body curves! I can feel my self getting excited!' Syaoran thought and then he remember something.  
  
~ Flashback ~  
  
" Son! You will soon be the leader of the Li Clan and you will need a wife, Please try and find a girl you will TRULY CARE, TRULY BE HAPPY WITH and most of all TRULY FALL IN LOVE WITH" Yelan stated in a calm tone.  
  
~ End of Flashback ~  
  
' I think I found her mother the girl I will truly care, be happy and fall in love with! She's perfect! Just look at her gorgeous appearance and her sweet face I just know that she's kind and caring!' Syaoran thought happily to himself.  
  
As for the girl, she entered the room and look around, she quickly spotted Syaoran starring at her, she smirked to herself ' WOW! His HOT! And gorgeous! Not only that he looks rich too! I could get a lot of goodie by dating him! And I'm sure the other model would be very jealous of me dating a hottie like him!' she thought evilly.  
  
The girl approaches them and quickly notice the other models and Mrs. Yanagi one of the head of the Fashion show, staring at her with irritation written all over their faces. She put on a sweet innocent smile on her face and said,  
  
" I'm really! Really! Sorry! Everyone! For being late! You see my car broke down in the middle of the road so I have to call on a mechanic to fix it! I really tried my best to get here in time cause I know you guys were waiting for me as the main model! I'm really sorry!" she said apologetically.  
  
Mrs. Yanagi sigh shaking her head, ' CAN'T she think of a better EXCUSE! If she wasn't the main model and top three of the famous model here in Hong Kong I would have drop her long ago!' she thought.  
  
" Okay! Now that Ms. Yumi Ikashitara is here let's continue with the practice, oh! And Ms. Ikashitara you can try some of the clothes you will wear at the coming Fashion Show in the dressing room" Mrs. Yanagi ordered. Yumi just nodded but before she goes she winked at Syaoran, Syaoran saw this and walked up to her with a smile on his face.  
  
" Hi! Didn't know I could see a gorgeous woman here such as yourself, it's no wonder you're the main model no one could ever pass your beauty! Even the main model of the other company that came from Japan couldn't pass a beauty such as yours! Because I'm sure you're absolutely more beautiful than her!" Syaoran said sweetly with a smile on his face.  
  
= Meiling and the gang =  
  
" I heard that your cousin is a flirt but didn't know his a fast mover too!" Chiharu whispered to them sweat dropping.  
  
" Uhuh!" Rika answered.  
  
" Well that's my cousin! Just ignore him!" Meiling stated.  
  
" But I don't agree with him when he said or rather pointing out! That the main model of the other company wouldn't have a chance in Yumi's beauty, he must see her first then he can judge!" Eriol said disagreeing to what Syaoran said to Yumi. The others just nodded.  
  
" Well I just hope that the other main model is kind and not snobbish unlike Yumi!" Rika muttered.  
  
= Back at Yumi and Syaoran's conversation =  
  
Yumi blush at what Syaoran just said to her ' didn't know his a sweet talker! Man his really gorgeous with that smile on his face' she thought.  
  
" By the way Li Xiao Lang's the name" Syaoran introduce himself, taking gently her hand to his and kiss it.  
  
Yumi stared at him with wide eyes and blush again ' WHAT! His the famous Li Xiao Lang! Every girls dream boy! Wow! So what I heard is true he really is charming! And I know his going to be mine!' she thought and with a sweet smile on her face she said " Nice to meet you Xiao Lang! My name is--" Syaoran cut her off " I know! Yumi Ikashitara right?! I could never forget a beautiful name such as yours!"  
  
Mrs. Yanagi cut them off from their conversation because Yumi is needed now, before Yumi walk away Syaoran whispered to her " You got something to do after these?" he asked,  
  
" Nope!" she answered sweetly  
  
" Now you have! I will be waiting for you right here till you finish okay!" Syaoran said smiling.  
  
"Okay!" she replied smiling sweetly and walked away.  
  
+ After 3 hours +  
  
= Outside the airport =  
  
" At last where finally here, that flight was boring! Wow! Hong Kong is a sight to see! Maybe we can do some sight seeing in our free time Tomoyo?" Sakura said cheerfully.  
  
" Of course Sakura! But right now I think we should be heading for the Shooting Star company!" Tomoyo said as she and Sakura got in the car followed by the other models, then the car drove off to the Shooting Star company building.  
  
" Hoe?! Tomoyo aren't we going to the hotel first? What about our luggage's?" Sakura asked confuse.  
  
" Nope! Where heading to the modeling agency first, we have a meeting with them today. It's to get the models acquainted with each other, that's why our flight schedule got change. Our luggage's will be brought to our room, in the hotel were staying. But don't worry Sakura tomorrow will be the real work just introductions today!" Tomoyo answered smiling at her.  
  
" Oh! Okay! Tomoyo! I can't wait to meet the other models too!" Sakura said smiling happily.  
  
= Outside the Shooting Star Company =  
  
The car that Sakura was riding parked at the parking lot, they all got out and headed to the building.  
  
= Inside the company =  
  
Sakura and the other's walk in the building, Tomoyo ask the lady at the front desk to what floor and room is the fashion show preparation being done. After the lady told Tomoyo they got in the elevator and press number 10 which means 10th floor. They got out of the elevator and headed to the room.  
  
= Inside the room where the Fashion show preparation is being done =  
  
Yumi walk up to Syaoran after the practice and trying out the clothes for the fashion show. " Hey! You're done?" Syaoran said smiling at her,  
  
" Nope! We have to meet the models and designers from Hong Kong first, after that I'm free!" Yumi replied.  
  
" Oh! That's okay!" Syaoran said.  
  
" How about while waiting for the guess we head out to the café on the lobby and have some drinks, I'm thirsty after what I've done" Yumi said.  
  
" I'm sure you are! Let's go! My treat!" Syaoran said motioning her to the exit. But before Syaoran and Yumi could walk out of the room Rex stop them.  
  
" Hey! Xiao Lang where are you guy's going?" Rex asked Syaoran heading their way together with Eriol.  
  
" We are heading to the café in the lobby, why?" Syaoran said.  
  
" Were heading to the parking lot Meiling wanted me to get something and I ask Eriol to come with me" Rex replied.  
  
" Then we can go down to the lobby together! Let's go!" Syaoran said.  
  
As they got out of the room Yumi's cell phone rang, she stops and pick up her cell phone.  
  
" Hello?!" Yumi said to the other line,  
  
" Oh! It's you! Ah wait a minute!" She turned to Syaoran and the others " umm.. you guys go on! I will just meet you at the café Xiao Lang! Okay!"  
  
The three boys nodded and started to walk away, Rex suddenly stop and said " Hey man! Can we go to the restroom I suddenly wanted to go!"  
  
Syaoran and Eriol just shrugged and headed to the restroom.  
  
= Inside the restroom for boys =  
  
Syaoran, Rex and Eriol were fixing their self up in the mirror (Let's just pretend that Rex is finish to go Okay!) when Eriol spoke " Hey Xiao Lang I don't agree at what you said to Yumi a while ago, I mean you haven't even met the other main model and your already judging,"  
  
"Yeah man!" Rex agreed to Eriol.  
  
" I know that! But look at her! I mean she's gorgeous! She's more beautiful than any of the girls I met! I don't think anyone could surpass a beauty like that!" Syaoran stated.  
  
" Whatever but we still don't agree to you!" Eriol and Rex replied at the same time.  
  
" Hey guy's" Syaoran said while heading to the exit together with Eriol and Rex,  
  
" I'm going back to where Yumi is and look if she's still there" Syaoran said to Eriol and Rex  
  
" Why? Didn't she said for you to wait for her at the café?" they both ask.  
  
" Yeah! But I have to move fast if I want her to be mine! Right?!" Syaoran said while the two boys just sigh and nodded.  
  
= Outside the room where the Fashion show preparation is being done =  
  
Before Tomoyo could knock on the door Sakura stop her.  
  
" Tomoyo why don't you guys go in first, I will just go to the restroom okay! I really need to go!" Sakura said while running to the restroom, Tomoyo just nodded and knock on the door.  
  
Sakura was running to the restroom when she bump into someone, she shut her eyes close ready to hit the cold marble floor when she felt someone grab her arm. Sakura slowly opened her eyes and met dark brown eyes staring at her.  
  
****** To be continue **********  
  
SaFiRe Star: Sorry for the cliffy but I really got to stop now it's already 10 pages long and I'm also so tired but don't worry I'll try to update soon! I promise! Anyway um look it's 10 pages long so I at least deserve some review right? Com'on PLEASE! PLEASE! PLEASE!!!! REVIEW!!! PLEASE!!!!!! Just say anything you want to say about my lame fanfic PLEASE!!! By the way the next chapter will be really interesting! Because S/S are going to... woops I'm bragging the surprised! Anyway THANK YOU for reading!! Hope you leave a review! See yah! 


End file.
